war_paintfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind the Red Door
This song is an introduction to Elizabeth Arden, and her company. The company’s signature fragrance is called “Red Door” named after their day spas - called “Elizabeth Arden Red Door Salons”. The salons opened on Fifth Avenue in 1910. Here, Arden’s employees are walking women through the process and different treatments the salon offers, and Elizabeth enters and joins them. The song is available on Youtube. Lyrics GIRLS Enter Miss Arden’s temple to beauty Serving your every need is our duty May you enjoy the full day you have in store: Behind the Red Door! Kindly remove your coats, hats and daywear Put on the gowns all guests of Miss A wear Slippers with non-skid soles for the sauna floor Behind the Red Door! First: An icy facial massage With famous Ardenia Tonic For your rosacea chronic! Might we suggest a grapefruit colonic! Breathe a perfume of fresh floral splendor Soft light to soothe the feminine gender Rose petal pink with Louis Couture’s decor Don’t you deserve a day to be pampered? Lay back, relax, unhurried, unhampered Nanny and cook will handle the kids while you’re Behind the Red Door! Choose your activities, ladies! spoken Oh dear, oh dear- what shall I do first? spoken I’ll try them all! GIRL Dine on glassé of cucumber glacial, what you don’t eat we’ll use for a facial Vogue Magazine declares the cuisine top drawer! Behind the Red Door! Say that your fanny raises an issue Smooth off that excess adipose tissue! That's what the rolling gluteal press is for Behind the Red Door! GIRL, spoken Yes! She is? On her way? Now? GIRLS, sung She's coming She's coming Look busy No slumming She's rounding the corner of East 63rd! She's driving past Tiffany's window, I heard! Dust off her portrait, and swiftly, dear You know how she judges See to those unsightly smudges She's coming She's coming She's coming She's coming sung She's here! spoken A tad too heavy on the lipstick, dear. GIRLS Behind the Red Door! ELIZABETH Ardena skin tonic for that unfortunate eczema. LEWIS Lizzie, we have to talk. ELIZABETH Not now, Mr. Lewis. Have they had their Vienna Youth Mask? My exclusive Vienna Youth Mask? GIRLS Not yet, Ms. Arden. ELIZABETH Well, what are you waiting for? American Beauty Roses each of you, and who am I? Well, your devoted gardener of course! Hook them up to the electrodes, pip pip! sung Certain reporters seeking the truth ask: Can it be real? Your Vienna Youth Mask? I am the proof that time isn't keeping score Behind the red door Hooked up to wires, as harnesses wrap you Six hundred volts of energy zap you Dead dormant skin cells now are a living spore Behind the Red Door! Name a famous Hollywood face My Skin Food L'Orangé restarted Wallace and Edward hoard it WOMAN How much? ELIZABETH Don't ask, or you can't afford it Classic Venitian Cremé Amaretto Take home a ten-ounce jar, and you'll get a Sample of my new fragrance of love: L'Amor Remember! Since Adam's fall from grace in the garden All thanks to Moi! GIRLS Elizabeth Arden! ELIZABETH Heaven on Earth is open from nine to four Monday through Friday GIRLS Behind the Red Door ELIZABETH Refresh, replenish, renew! GIRLS Behind the Red Door ELIZABETH Until tomorrow, adieu! ALL Behind the Red Door! B